


Надежда, долго не сбывающаяся

by rat_not_cat



Series: A Tree of Life [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Pre-Arrangement (Good Omens), Sumer, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: Кроули продолжает свой план в Шумере.
Series: A Tree of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689307





	Надежда, долго не сбывающаяся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hope Deferred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179937) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



Кроули полулежал, прислонившись к городской стене и вытянув ноги перед собой. Он совсем вымотался. Слишком много людей для маленького города, и все не могут жить без лука на обед. Он на полном серьезе подумывал, не удалиться ли в пустыню на несколько месяцев — просто чтобы побыть в покое. Чья-то тень легла на него, и он без интереса взглянул вверх.

— Приветик, — сказала девица. — Ты такой одинокий. Хочешь пообщаться?

Он отвернулся со скучающим видом.

— Нет. Вали отсюда.

— Ну-у, не будь таким. О, а ты такой высокий и симпатичный... Хочешь по-быстрому?

— Мне что, нужна гонорея? Проваливай, я сказал.

— Ты что себе позволяешь?! Я чистая, нет у меня гонореи!

Она ушла, задрав нос, в поисках другого клиента.

— Теперь есть, — злобно пробормотал Кроули ей вслед.

Он ненавидел людей. Всех этих немытых, воняющих, рыгающих, пердящих людей. И еще — за что они все обожают лук? Он не встречал цивилизации, где бы его не ели, когда была возможность. Он искренне надеялся, что Потоп это изменит, но нет — лук пережил и Потоп. «Хорошо хоть виноград тоже его пережил», — подумал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Пора выпить.

Сидя в таверне, он опрокинул в себя самое дорогое привозное вино, которое было у хозяйки. Местные пили пиво или, кто мог себе позволить, финиковое вино; для Кроули оно было слишком сладким, если не притупить перед этим чувство вкуса. Он с отвращением оглядел завсегдатаев. Может, вызвать дождь? Помоются хотя бы. Он хмыкнул в вино при этой мысли. Жалко, что сейчас сухой сезон, — внезапная гроза привлечет совсем не нужное внимание. Нет, придется развлекаться как-нибудь еще. Он подмигнул самой симпатичной из работниц таверны.

— Эй, милашка, у тебя есть гонорея?

Она фыркнула, тряхнула кудрями и отошла подальше. Эта спесивая корова всегда обходила его стороной. Хорошо же — тогда по «подарочку» всем вокруг. Пару секунд спустя каждый, кто был в таверне, выглядел довольно неловко. Кроули так хихикал, что чуть не пролил вино. А потом опомнился: если хозяйка и ее девочки выйдут из бизнеса, придется искать привозные напитки у кого-то еще. Вот зараза. Он сделал жест рукой и все исправил. Большинство присутствующих все еще выглядели неловко, но теперь это осталось только у них в мыслях. Ну, было весело, хоть и недолго. Хозяйка сама вынесла ему ужин. Просто восхитительно. Тушеная чечевица с луком, на гарнир жареный лук. И чесночный хлеб. Он вздохнул и начал есть.

— Что с тобой сегодня? — спросила хозяйка.

— Скучно, вот и всё. А у тебя дела, похоже, хорошо идут, Шамшара.

— Да, — улыбнулась она. — У нас новая танцовщица с севера. Чистокровная вавилонянка. Вон там.

— Если она вавилонянка, то я злой дух. Тебя надули.

Шамшара недобро посмотрела на него.

— Почему это?

— Ее акцент. Больше похоже, что она из Эриду. Эридянки не такая уж экзотика, так ведь? И не говори мне, что у нее волосы не крашеные.

Шамшара перевела дух и оглядела новенькую. Кроули еще немного подогрел ее сомнения — и она наконец вскипела. Кроули откинулся на стуле и стал наслаждаться дракой. Вавилонянка выиграла битву, но проиграла войну и была выброшена на улицу. Проходя мимо нее позже, Кроули посоветовал ей, учитывая ее помятый вид, попроситься в другое заведение — где клиентам такое по вкусу. Она ужаснулась, но признала, что в городе у нее никого нет и что вряд ли она сможет забрать свою выручку у Шамшары. Она уныло спросила дорогу и побрела прочь. Кроули бодро направился дальше. Еще одна мерзкая человеческая жизнь сломана.

Он бродил по городу всю ночь и не жалея сил пакостил людям. Подтолкнуть к грабежу там, к прелюбодеянию здесь — не успеешь оглянуться, и уже снова утро. Его дневной распорядок мало отличался от ночного, разве что людей вокруг побольше. Он подстрекнул торговца забить до смерти осла и долго смеялся, когда тот понял, что не может ни довезти товары до рынка, ни позволить себе нового осла.

— Продай парочку своих спиногрызов, — шепнул Кроули ему на ухо. — В бордель.

Он проскочил в занавешенный паланкин богатой женщины и растянулся рядом с ней. Ага. Жрица. Не догадываясь о его присутствии, она возлежала, погруженная в то, что в этих краях сходило за благочестивые мысли.

— Ты никогда не уставала от воздержания? — Он улыбнулся, поигрывая бахромой ее одежд. — Почему бы не найти симпатичного раба, у которого яйца еще на месте? Порадуй себя, никто не узнает!

Теперь она выглядела так, будто на ум ей приползла очень интересная идея. Он похлопал ее по заду и выскользнул с другой стороны паланкина. Потом прошагал дальше по многолюдной улице и пнул сидящего без работы поденщика:

— Эй, ты. Все твои проблемы — из-за несправедливого распределения материальных благ в этом обществе. Богатый становится богаче, бедный — беднее, а слова «профсоюз» в вашем языке не существует. Богатые сами нарываются на то, что их ждет. Убей парочку сегодня, будь добр.

Поденщик с безумной ненавистью посмотрел на проходящего мимо богача, за которым следовал раб, сгибавшийся под тяжестью покупок. Кроули подробно рассказал, как найти дом богача, и пошел своей дорогой. Обедая, он, насколько мог, избегал лука и любых его сородичей. Затем вернулся на улицы и начал всё заново, а ближе к вечеру сел у городской стены, вытянув перед собой усталые ноги.

— Меня все это до смерти достало, — пробормотал он. — Да разверзнется эта гребаная земля и да поглотит этот гребаный город.

Он мечтательно закрыл глаза, представляя себе, как Урук целиком проваливается в Ад. Это могло бы прибавить ему очков. На него легла тень.

— Я же сказал, проваливай, — прорычал он.

— Я только что прибыл, и ты уже хочешь от меня избавиться?

Кроули распахнул глаза. Вот дерьмо. Он вскочил на ноги одним нечеловеческим движением и врезал ангелу по носу. Азирафель пошатнулся, схватился за опору навеса — а потом ударил ею Кроули в висок. Кроули осел на землю; судя по боли в голове, череп был раздроблен. Он уже видел яркий свет. Через секунду он понял, что это Азирафель.

— Прикрути сияние, — простонал он, — я тут умираю, ты, ублюдок.

Его подняли на ноги. Рука коснулась ужасающе мягкого виска, и сразу стало гораздо лучше.

— Не переигрывай, Краули. Ты в порядке.

Кроули прищурился на ангела. Мерзавец излечил его. Это было... что-то новое. Азирафель просто стоял перед ним, и выражение его лица подозрительно напоминало улыбку. Если не считать опорного шеста, который он всё еще держал наготове, ангел, похоже, не хотел драться. Кроули решил, что и он тоже не хочет. Он устал. И сыт по горло. И ошеломлен тем, что перед ним стоит ангел.

— Ты искал меня? — спросил Кроули.

— Я был в этих краях и не мог не заметить повышенной демонической активности неподалеку.

— Ладно, — сказал Кроули. — Тогда я пошел.

Он постарался скрыть ликование. Начальство не должно быть в претензии, если его _изгонят_ из города. Он начал строить планы. Пойти в другой город на реке? Может, направиться на север? Или в Египет — вот это уже хорошая идея. Азирафель говорил что-то совершенно неинтересное — несомненно, о том, что такому гадкому порочному созданию, как он, следует стыдиться.

— Да, да, ужасный, я знаю... — сказал Кроули, не слушая. Он осекся и мысленно проиграл в голове скучную нотацию, которую, как он думал, ему читали. — Что, прости?

— Я хотел узнать, не посоветуешь ли приличное место, где можно поужинать, — повторил Азирафель.

Кроули осторожно потрогал висок. Похоже, удар был сильнее, чем показалось вначале. Вот и доверяй всяким ангелам лечить тебя, подумал он. Азирафель все еще стоял перед ним в ожидании.

— Я... знаю одно место, — проговорил наконец Кроули. — Но ты должен любить лук и не возражать, что там полно шлюх.

***  
Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля поверх своей кружки. Ангел весело улыбнулся в ответ и подчистил остатки чечевично-луковой похлебки куском чесночного хлеба, который Шамшара, как она уверяла, выпекла специально для них. Так. Загадочно все это. Чтобы разобраться, ему нужно больше алкоголя, а кувшин почти пуст. Он оглянулся на самую симпатичную девицу и пронзительно свистнул. Она, как обычно, одарила его негодующим взглядом и отвернулась. Корова спесивая.

— Э... простите, сударыня, — вежливо позвал Азирафель.

— Слушаю. — Она подошла к столику.

— Можно нам еще этого вина, пожалуйста? Когда у вас найдется время.

— Уже иду, господин, — ответила она и поспешила в кладовку.

— Она с тобой заговорила, — изумился Кроули. — Со мной никогда не говорит. Эй! Ты со мной никогда не говоришь! — заорал он ей вдогонку.

— Если ты всегда приветствуешь ее словами «Привет, милашка, гонорею уже заработала?», то я не удивлен.

— Это же просто шутка... — пробормотал Кроули. «И правда глуповато звучит, когда слышишь от кого-то еще», — подумал он.

— Пожалуйста, господин. Что-нибудь еще?

Остроумный ответ Кроули перешел в вопль, когда Азирафель наступил ему на ногу. Девушка снова бросила на него уничтожающий взгляд и пошла зазывать клиентов.

— Зачем ты это сделал? Это же чертова шлюха!

— Не было нужды грубить ей, — строго сказал Азирафель. — Бедняжке надо на что-то жить.

— Зачем ты вообще здесь? — Кроули уже начал раздражаться.

Азирафель взглянул на него слегка удивленно.

— Я полагаю, ты говорил, что хочешь выпить вместе?

Кроули ненадолго задумался.

— Это было _семьдесят лет назад_ , — наконец произнес он. Дурацкое ангельское чувство времени. Этот засранец, наверное, взглянул на свое расписание и решил: «Ну, я смогу найти время на кружку-другую в следующем веке».

— Мне надо было всё обдумать. Ты будешь десерт?

— Стоп. Ты угощаешь? — Глаза Кроули загорелись.

— Да, — ответил Азирафель с опаской.

— Шамшара! — заорал Кроули. — Принеси нам полный кувшин вина и медовые лепешки!

***  
— И вот я ему грю: «Начни импирилистическую ик-ик-спансию, ты, тупой придурок», — рассказывал Кроули, пока они брели, пошатываясь, через опустевшую площадь.

— А-а, а я всё думал, чего это война началась... — бормотал Азирафель.

Кроули попытался привести мысли в порядок. Он был пьян. Ангел был пьян. Они выпили ужасно много дорогого вина. Пока что анализ ситуации проходил неплохо. Теперь они говорят о политике — так всегда бывает, когда пьешь. _Все_ : люди, демоны, ангелы — говорят о политике, когда выпьют. «Политика, — размышлял он осоловело. — Политика... Ага».

— Рай набит ушлепками, — гордо провозгласил он.

— Не набит, — твердо ответил Азирафель.

— Ладно, не набит, одного пьяного ушлепка не хватает, — ухмыльнулся Кроули.

Шатаясь, он еще немного посмеялся в лицо Азирафелю. А, пошло оно на фиг, всё это слишком для него непривычно. Неправильно. Он перестал шататься и одним скользящим движением бросился на удивленного ангела.

На другой стороне площади нищий раскрыл глаза в изумлении. Спор двух пьяных разбудил его, и он раздумывал, не высказать ли этим идиотам всё, что он о них думает. И вдруг один из них — двигаясь кошмарным образом, так, будто у него вовсе нет суставов, — прыгнул на другого. Тот пошатнулся, лихорадочно пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Казалось, он раскрыл огромную пару сияющих... Нищий моргнул. Площадь была тиха и пустынна. Это сон, просто сон. Он натянул изодранное одеяло на голову и постарался заснуть снова.

Кроули жестко приземлился на спину. Азирафель не менее жестко приземлился на него и несколько раз приложил головой о землю. Ой. Ой. И руки коленями придавил, сволочь тяжелая. Ой. Это была не лучшая драка в жизни Кроули.

— Да _что_ с тобой такое? — спросил Азирафель, тяжело дыша. — Откуда что взялось?

Кроули всмотрелся в него. Ангел, похоже, протрезвел, так что он тоже избавился от вина. Он ждал, что тот сломает ему шею или как минимум изобьет. Но Азирафель только с негодованием смотрел на него, видимо, ожидая ответа.

— Мы всегда так делаем, — сказал Кроули. — Ну, то есть, почему ты со мной ужинал? Почему разговаривал со мной? Мы ведь не разговариваем.

— Ты сам позвал меня выпить. Следовало догадаться, что это одна из твоих глупых уловок. Подумать только, а мне еще стало жаль тебя!

Кроули перестал вырываться. О. Ага. Вот оно что. Он печально взглянул на Азирафеля и попытался вспомнить, как правильно моргать. Нет, слишком долго не тренировался. Он удовольствовался тем, что медленно отвел взгляд, закрыл глаза и судорожно сглотнул. «Пока что без слез, — сказал он себе, — главное не переборщить».

— Тебе стало жаль меня? — прошептал он.

— Мне и вправду показалось, что ты расстроен. Я беспокоился за твое душевное состояние. Впрочем, как вижу, ты вполне пришел в себя.

Кроули позволил себе тихонечко шмыгнуть носом и сделал, насколько смог, грустное лицо. Он открыл глаза и позволил им наполниться слезами.

— Прости меня, прости, — сказал он.

Азирафель посмотрел на него с сомнением, но перестал прижимать к земле. Кроули сел, глядя в никуда, — печальный одинокий демон. Смешки он старательно сдерживал. Еще раз шмыгнул носом, смахнул слезу. Вот дрянь, моргать всё еще не выходит. На его плечо мягко легла рука.

— Краули, с тобой всё в порядке?

Кроули неожиданно принял решение: сделать большой шаг сейчас, не тянуть слишком долго. Ангел не будет ожидать игры по-крупному. Кроули громко разрыдался и бросился в объятия Азирафеля. Тот секунду сомневался, но потом осторожно похлопал Кроули по спине.

— Э… Гм… Ну, ну, полно тебе…

Кроули стенал, крепко цепляясь за ангела, и бормотал бессвязную чепуху. Внутри бурлила радость. Его план все-таки сработает — он просто занял больше времени. Ангел _сам_ пришел к нему, _сам_ напомнил о том неловком случае. Глупый мягкосердечный Азирафель, который сейчас бормочет глупые утешения и глупо обнимает его в ответ. «Так. Хватит», — подумал Кроули. Теперь пора было устыдиться своей слабости. Его немного разозлило, что перестать плакать было сложнее, чем начать, но наконец ему удалось высвободиться из ангельских объятий. Он сидел, вытирая нос и глаза, и выглядел смущенным. К его радости, глаза Азирафеля подозрительно блестели, и он определенно шмыгал носом.

— Прости, — пробормотал Кроули.

— Ничего страшного, дорогой, — тихо сказал Азирафель. — Почему бы нам не встать с земли? Ты мог бы показать мне город.

Он поднялся и подал руку; Кроули позволил помочь себе встать. Он слабо улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Азирафеля и последовал за ним. Он ухмыльнулся за спиной ангела — в Аду из него котлету сделают.

***  
Операция «Обреки Азирафеля на вечные муки» началась хорошо. Медленно и неярко, точно как он любит. Пока что в рамках операции он следовал за ангелом и выслушивал тонны самодовольной чепухи об изначальной добродетельности творения. Кроули слушал с энтузиазмом, согласно кивал и вообще вел себя так, будто его новый лучший друг — самое прекрасное, что случалось с ним в жизни. Даже когда Азирафель заговорил о возможности отвечать добром на зло, Кроули отозвался на это так, будто никогда не слышал такой завораживающей идеи, и не может ли Азирафель разъяснить подробнее и посоветовать, что можно почитать на эту тему?.. Он дурачил ангела и чувствовал себя _замечательно_. Он подсовывал Азирафелю разнообразные мелкие грехи — с большим успехом. Вот, например, медовые лепешки — Кроули еще не встречал сверхъестественного существа с такой любовью к сладкому. Если дело касалось медовых лепешек, ничего не стоило соблазнить ангела на чревоугодие. И вино. Вряд ли напиваться так часто и так сильно — достойное поведение для ангела. А еще пить было ужасно весело. И книги. Он вспомнил Азирафеля в Уре, когда тот сидел окруженный глиняными табличками, и намекнул, что знает, где находится библиотека в Э-Ане и как пробраться туда незаметно. Алчный блеск в глазах Азирафеля был просто-таки отрадой для глаз, как и то, что ангел настоял на незаконном проникновении той же ночью. Кроули уже почти чувствовал, как благодарность летит ему навстречу.

Жаль только, что ему приходилось пренебрегать другими своими обязанностями. Сложно убедительно вертеться вокруг ангела, изображая благодарность, и в то же время открыто издеваться над людьми и склонять их к греху. Он быстро понял это по лицу ангела, после того как поставил подножку беременной женщине. Азирафель совершенно не понимал, что здесь смешного, даже когда Кроули объяснил, что ребенок не от ее мужа — он это знал, потому что сам подкинул ей идею уединиться в кладовке с соседом. После того случая он вел себя хорошо и смирился с нескончаемыми лекциями о пристойном поведении и уважении к женщинам. Так что Урук на время стал относительно терпимым местом. Все мерзости в его стенах творились только людьми, и Кроули пришлось признать, что они в таких делах хороши. Твари вонючие.

Спустя две недели Кроули уже хотел перерезать Азирафелю глотку — тот доводил его до безумия. Ангел настаивал, чтобы они платили за еду, давал щедрое подаяние попрошайкам и лечил каждого встречного больного. Хуже того, он и Кроули предлагал делать то же самое.

— Я не могу лечить больных, — ужаснулся Кроули.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты пробовал?

— Не в этом дело! Я — не для этого! Мне нельзя творить добро направо и налево, мне нужно образ поддерживать!

— Есть и более важные образы, — сказал Азирафель невыносимо напыщенным тоном, многозначительно взглянув Вверх.

Кроули ушел дуться в одиночестве, а потом из любопытства наложил руку на самого отвратительного изуродованного попрошайку, какого смог найти, и произнес: «Исцелись!» Он был так ошарашен результатом, что убежал и прятался до конца дня. Такие штуки не должны работать — точно не у него. И Азирафелю он ни за что не расскажет.

***  
Кроули убедился, что его догадка верна: Азирафелю действительно одиноко, это точно. Ангел общался с ним уже несколько недель, улыбался и платил за выпивку. Кроули видел признаки очень одинокого человека, который пытается убедить себя, что хоть кто-то способен его вытерпеть. Он проверил догадку, как-то раз небрежно обняв Азирафеля за плечи. Выражение плохо скрываемой благодарности на лице ангела радовало глаз. Интересно, что будет, если зажать мерзавца в эмоциональный угол и довести до слез? Вероятно, он будет так счастлив, что его приятель Кроули здесь и готов его утешить, что согласится на действительно серьезный грех.

Они сидели свесив ноги на парапете крыши богатого дома, рядом лежала недоеденная гроздь фиников. Азирафель что-то бубнил о стихах, которые недавно прочитал. Кроули поддакивал, чтобы тот продолжал говорить, ничего не подозревая, пока он вынашивает план, как довести ангела до слез. Азирафель начал читать наизусть длиннющую поэму, и Кроули улыбнулся при мысли, что некоторое время не придется отвечать. Можно просто сидеть с закрытыми глазами, греясь в лучах послеобеденного солнца, и слушать тихий голос рядом...

— ...ли? Краули, ты слушаешь?

Он в испуге открыл глаза и обнаружил, что сидит навалившись на ангела, голова почему-то затуманена, и еще у него, похоже, текло изо рта. Он резко выпрямился. Ангел странно смотрел на него.

— Мне особенно понравилось описание яркого света как метафора Божественной благодати, — выпалил Кроули машинально.

Зная, какую поэзию Азирафель предпочитает, он наверняка не промахнулся. Ангел улыбнулся и продолжил рассказывать. Кроули тайком потер глаза. Что сейчас произошло? Солнце передвинулось на небе, а тени были длиннее, чем он помнил. Это выбивало из колеи. Он не закрывал глаза весь оставшийся вечер.

***  
Кроули научился держать язык за зубами, когда Азирафель настаивал, чтобы они ввязывались (или, как он выражался, вмешивались) в чисто человеческие мерзости. Когда при них произошло абсолютно законное ограбление на рыночной площади, Кроули пришлось догонять грабителя и отбирать у него украденное ожерелье. Он избил грабителя за то, что тот попался, но это не подняло ему настроения, которое упало еще ниже, когда он увидел, кому они помогли. Спесивая корова из заведения Шамшары. Ну, по крайней мере, она была испугана и побита. Она выхватила ожерелье у Кроули, не глядя ему в глаза. Он старательно посылал ей немые угрозы, пока Азирафель похлопывал ее по руке и спрашивал, точно ли с ней всё в порядке. Когда он начал спрашивать, уверена ли она, что занимается правильным делом, Кроули с отвращением отвернулся и отошел. Когда он вернулся, Азирафель был чрезвычайно доволен собой и провозгласил, что отныне милая девушка будет работать вышивальщицей для одной богатой семьи. Кроули закатил глаза. И недели не пройдет, как эта шлюшка начнет крутить со слугами, но зачем портить ангелу настроение? Азирафель посмотрел на него с жалостью:

— Еще год-два, и она стала бы приводить меньше клиентов и оказалась на улице. А теперь сможет обеспечивать себя всю жизнь.

— Она просто чертова шлюха, — пробормотал Кроули.

— Она не «просто» кто-то, она — человеческая душа, а следовательно, имеет значение.

Кроули не сдержался и издал неприличный звук. Азирафель взглянул на него разочарованно:

— Ты считаешь, что люди не имеют значения?

— Я считаю, что они вонючие, бесполезные и зря коптят воздух. Они омерзительны, не выношу их.

Азирафель протянул «м-м-м» и многозначительно направился прочь. Кроули поморщился. Он ведь не испортил сейчас всю затею, да? Он потрусил за ангелом и, к своему облегчению, всего лишь получил еще одну нотацию. Весь день они ходили по городу, и Азирафель указывал ему на хорошее в людях. Родители и дети. Влюбленные. Щедрость к нищим. Сочувствие к животным. От всего этого Кроули уже подташнивало. К ночи он решил, что ненавидит не только людей, но и мир в целом. Когда ангел достаточно взбесил его, он провозгласил, что мир — это большая куча дерьма и лучше бы он никогда не был создан. Азирафель спокойно посмотрел на него:

— В самом деле?

— Да, в самом деле. Если бы не он, мы оба были бы там, где нам положено.

Он сразу же пожалел о сказанном, но было слишком поздно. Теперь Азирафель, конечно, собирается доказать, что Кроули неправ. И придется подыгрывать, если он не хочет, чтобы ангел в раздражении покинул Урук. И поэтому он безропотно позволил вести себя через город с закрытыми глазами. Когда они начали подниматься по многочисленным ступеням, он понял, куда они направляются, и решил, что раскрыл план Азирафеля. Слыша, что Азирафель немного запыхался, Кроули заговорил, только когда они добрались до вершины.

— Я знаю, где мы, нет смысла притворяться. Мы на зиккурате Э-Аны.

— Конечно, мы на зиккурате. Я бы очень удивился, если бы ты не понял. Не открывай глаза!

Они передвигались туда-сюда, как будто Азирафель выбирал место получше.

— Мы собираемся проникнуть в покои жрицы? — ухмыльнулся Кроули.

— Веди себя прилично.

— Какой ты все-таки скучный, Азирафель!

«Да знаю я твой дурацкий сентиментальный план, — думал он. — И мне не понравится, даже не пытайся».

Наконец Азирафель разрешил открыть глаза. Вставало солнце, как и ожидалось. «Да, да, очаровательный вид, Азирафель», — подумал он. Неужели ангел действительно надеялся, что это произведет на него впечатление? Он окинул город долгим взглядом. Солнце поднялось выше, и река превратилась в широкую золотую ленту. Свет наполнял Урук волшебством. Далеко внизу начинали оживать улицы, и люди двигались словно чудные замысловатые игрушки. Сюда не доносилась вонь скота и людей, отсюда не были видны хитроумные способы, которыми они портили друг другу жизнь. На короткое время Урук показался удивительным кукольным домом, где куклы ожили и занимаются своими маленькими делами, не зная, что за ними наблюдают. Это было похоже на огромную головоломку, которую он хотел разгадать, но не мог — пока не мог. Странное беспомощное чувство появилось у него в груди, когда он смотрел на крошечные фигурки, сверкающую воду и лабиринт улиц.

— Вся земля полна славы Его, — тихо проговорил Азирафель ему на ухо.

— Ага, — выдохнул Кроули.

Он встряхнулся. Не хотелось бы, чтобы его поймали за выражением таких чувств. Но было красиво, да. Азирафель похлопал его по плечу.

— Это чего-нибудь да стоит, Краули. Это имеет значение.

***  
В этот вечер Азирафель вел себя подозрительно: ерзал на месте, прокашливался и избегал прямых взглядов. Кроули это раздражало. На этом этапе ангел уже должен хотеть что-нибудь ему сказать, а не вертеться, как непослушный ребенок. Может, его сдерживают люди в таверне? Кроули встал.

— Пойдем, что ли. Давай прогуляемся.

Азирафель последовал за ним. Кроули повел его на городские стены. Старейшины Урука любили хвастать, что по стенам можно провести колесницу, запряженную четверкой лошадей. Кроули так и не смог понять, как они собирались затащить эту колесницу вверх по лестнице. Стражник дремал на своем посту, опершись на копье. Кроули удержался от того, чтобы столкнуть этого растяпу вниз. Азирафель невнятно рассуждал о том, какие яркие сегодня звезды на небесной тверди и какая жалость, что местные жители пытаются их обожествлять. Кроули изображал интерес и показывал разные созвездия.

— Э... — сказал Азирафель.

Кроули вежливо подождал.

— Гм... — сказал Азирафель.

Кроули ободряюще улыбнулся.

— М-м-м... — сказал Азирафель.

Кроули начал считать до десяти на всех известных ему языках.

— В Уре... — сказал Азирафель и остановился. Он вдохнул поглубже и начал снова: — ...ты меня несколько удивил. Я... э... не поверил тебе. Я... м-м-м... полагал, что это одна из твоих хитростей, ну понимаешь. Но я все это обдумал, и... ты ведь правда был расстроен, да?

— Да, правда, — сказал Кроули ровным голосом.

— Я рад, что пришел в Урук, — тихо проговорил Азирафель. — Рад, что смог узнать тебя получше, Краули. Ты не так уж плох для демона.

— А ты не так уж плох для ангела, — ответил Кроули, совсем без сарказма.

Азирафель улыбнулся с ноткой отчаяния. Кроули с интересом наблюдал. Похоже, кое-кто балансировал на невидимом краю.

— Я... иногда все это тяжело, — сказал Азирафель. — Ты подружился с кем-нибудь из людей с тех пор?

— Нет. Не мог этого выносить, — ответил Кроули очень искренне.

— И я. — Кроули с радостью отметил, что Азирафель выглядит печальным. — Мне... очень одиноко. Иногда.

И он вдруг заплакал.

— Каждый раз, когда я привыкну к кому-нибудь, он _умирает_ , Краули!

Кроули позволил своему лицу принять сочувственное и скорбное выражение. «Давай уже, срывайся, ублюдок!»

— Я не умру, — сказал он.

Он раскрыл объятия и был почти сбит с ног. Он не мог разобрать ни слова из того, что говорил Азирафель. Несчастный ангел, хватается за собственную гибель. Кроули закрыл глаза и представил, какие мучения ждут его противника. Потерянный, одинокий и объятый ужасом навечно, думал он, успокаивая и гладя ангела по голове. Быть потерянным и одиноким здесь, наверху, — это почти праздник по сравнению с тем, что чувствуешь внизу. Он сильнее сжал объятия. Азирафель в Аду — та еще картина. Быть падшим совсем не весело, мерзавец ты несчастный. Внизу не за кого держаться. Он почувствовал, что ангел безрезультатно пытается высвободиться. Отпустив ангела, он вгляделся в его помятое заплаканное лицо. Азирафель вытер глаза и улыбнулся дрожащей улыбкой.

— Ты очень добрый. — Он шмыгнул носом. — Я никогда не думал, что демон может быть таким добрым.

Кроули пытался придумать, какой страшный грех он может заставить Азирафеля совершить, пока тот еще так уязвим. Сильно отвлекали мысли о том, в каком ужасе будет ангел, когда падет. Это оказалось не так заманчиво, как сто лет или даже две недели назад. Он со смятением понял, что у него самого мокрые глаза. Идиотское материальное тело. Внезапно он пришел в ярость и на себя, и на Азирафеля. Ну как можно быть таким безмозглым?

— Да не будь же таким идиотом! — взвизгнул он. — Ты что, не понимаешь, чего я хочу?

Азирафель отступил, удивленно моргая.

— Нет. Чего ты хочешь, Краули?

Кроули обжег его взглядом. Он хотел ударить Азирафеля. Хотел, чтобы Азирафель ударил его и дал повод для драки. Хотел избавиться от ангела. Хотел эту чертову благодарность. Хотел, чтобы кто-то еще пал из-за того, что связался с дурной компанией, этими лживыми ублюдками. Хотел хоть раз оказаться на победившей стороне. Он хотел плакать. Ну, по крайней мере в этом его тело опередило его. Что за глупая противная реакция — нос совсем заложило и слезы обжигают глаза. Хренов ангел. Почему ему надо было оказаться таким вежливым, и милым, и дружелюбным? Кроули такого не одобрял. С ним никто никогда не был вежливым, милым или дружелюбным.

— Я хочу, — прошипел он с нескрываемой яростью, — я хочу...

Ангел смотрел на него как на помешанного. Кроули подумал, что, может быть, он прав: слезы угрожали обернуться истерическим смехом. Если Азирафель дотронется до него, он сорвется окончательно. Почему мерзавец не отвалит и не оставит его одного? Или не останется рядом и не продолжить цитировать эти нескончаемые стихи? Почему бы им не напиться прямо сейчас вместо этого разговора? Он хотел... он хотел... Ему не хватало воздуха, он судорожно вдохнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты звал меня Кроули, — быстро проговорил он, пока не успел передумать. — Я больше не пользуюсь именем Краули, и оно мне никогда не нравилось.

— Хорошо. Конечно, — сказал Азирафель с опаской. — Тебе следовало сказать раньше, я не знал, что для тебя это так важно.

Кроули сдержался и не заплакал, или не засмеялся, или не закричал. Провались оно всё в Ад. Или, точнее, не провались. Он заставил себя улыбнуться милой, вежливой, дружелюбной, нормальной улыбкой.

— Прости. Теперь я в порядке. Похоже, мы оба вымотаны.

Азирафель молча похлопал его по руке. Кроули снова почувствовал душевный подъем и ухмыльнулся. Это было не то чувство, будто он сделал что-то ужасное, но гораздо более захватывающее — когда он собирался пойти на серьезный риск.

— Дружба? — спросил он и протянул руку.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Азирафель и пожал ее.

***  
— Я действительно должен навестить другие города, — говорил Азирафель. — Я не планировал оставаться здесь так надолго.

— Год — не так уж долго. — Кроули долил вина в кружку ангела.

— И всё же. Ты ведь знаешь, какими они становятся без должного надзора.

— Ага, у них появляются всякие чокнутые идеи о справедливости или о том, что Наверху очень хотят защищать бедных. Полное безумие, надо затоптать в зародыше.

— Ты действительно неисправим.

Кроули невинно улыбнулся и протянул блюдо:

— Тебе будет не хватать медовых лепешек Шамшары.

— Есть _более_ важные вещи, — возразил Азирафель и взял три штуки.

— Куда ты собираешься пойти?

— Сначала в Вавилон. Потом дальше в Ашшур. Там считают, что публичное сажание на кол — идеальный аргумент в политических дебатах, и мне это не нравится.

— Эй, на меня не смотри, я там сто лет не был.

Они долго пили в молчании. Шамшара отчитала Азирафеля за то, что он пролил вино на замечательно расшитую скатерть. За нее, между прочим, немалые деньги уплачены — ее сделала вышивальщица одной богатой семьи.

— Я сам собирался на север, в Мари, — сказал Кроули. — Пойду, конечно, вавилонской дорогой.

Азирафель уклончиво хмыкнул.

— Я помню один славный паб в Вавилоне, — небрежно заметил Кроули. — Интересно, он все еще там?

— В Мари идти долго, — вскользь бросил Азирафель. — Было бы разумно сделать в Вавилоне остановку.

— Когда отправляешься?

— Довольно скоро. Дорога долгая, как-никак, — займет уйму времени.

— Ну, этого добра у нас полно, — криво усмехнулся Кроули.

— Да уж, что есть, то есть, — ухмыльнулся Азирафель.

— Тогда еще по одной?

Азирафель широко улыбнулся в ответ. На это все еще было удивительно приятно смотреть.

— Шамшара! — заорали они хором.

**Author's Note:**

> «Надежда, долго не сбывающаяся, томит сердце, а исполнившееся желание — как древо жизни». Книга Притчей Соломоновых 13:12.


End file.
